A happy ending?
by youfugly
Summary: "Humphrey" Blair stated seriously as her laid he keys down on the kitchen table after just getting in from a long day at work. "I knew allowing my son to share some of your DNA was a mistake."


"Humphrey" Blair stated seriously as her laid he keys down on the kitchen table after just getting in from a long day at work. "I knew allowing my son to share some of your DNA was a mistake."

Dan rolled his eyes and grinned at her as she walked across the kitchen. "Blair Darling," he began, his voice laced with sarcasm. "I hate to state the obvious and question the so called Waldorf intelligence, but you know a child.." Blair now rolled her eyes as she waited for him to finish, "they happen to get half of their genes from mommy, and half their genes from daddy, its basic biology Waldorf, were you not present in science class?" He put his arms around her waist and she immediately rested her head on his shoulder. "And for the record I think you mean **our **son" he added quickly, placing an intended emphasis on 'our' before she could speak.

Blair didn't say anything immediately after so he gently pulled her head upwards to face him, "Whats wrong, has something happened with Alex?"

She took a deep breath before beginning, "oh it's just the same as always, when I picked him up he got in the car looking upset and when I tried to ask if he'd made any new friends today when we got home, he just ran upstairs." She sighed. "Trust our son to inherit your social skills, I always thought you'd be my social death Humphrey, turns out that by inheriting certain Humphrey traits you are going to be my," she corrected herself, "our sons."

"Hey," he smiled trying to lighten her mood, "please explain to me how it is even possible to blame me because not everybody makes friends as easy as Blair Waldorf did."

"It is possible because as a child," she paused, "and a teenager, and maybe even a adult." She was now grinning at him, making him aware she was about to make a somewhat insulting comment, "you had about as many friends, as I've cooked hot dinners."

He removed his hands from her and placed one hand over his chest pretending to be wounded by her words, to which she got a glare in his direction before he began " I had friends!" he attempted to argue, knowing full well their was only going to be one winner in this conversation."

"Oh please? Would you care to name a couple, and Vanessa doesn't count, you were hardly a social butterfly Humphrey," she stated happily, knowing she was winning.

"Well that was my choice, and your only saying that because I didn't spend my childhood sat on the Met steps degrading other kids for their choice of hat." He responded.

She looked at him questioningly, before taking her hand and picking up his tie. "Or tie, where did you get this ugly thing, if I'd have seen it before I can confidently say it would have ended up in the trash." She grinned."

He rolled his eyes, "Where's Alex now? In his room, do you want me to go talk to him?" he questioned gesturing upstairs.

"Are you suggesting that you might be better at talking to our son than me, you know I already tried." She paused, "twice."

"No but I am saying maybe his Daddy might be a little more understanding when it comes to him wanting to read books and watch TV, instead of going to an endless amount of birthday parties for the children of New York's elite." He said softly.

"Hmmpt Humphrey, you're so irritating when your right, I'm so glad I didn't marry you." She paused for a second knowing full well he was about to speak. "Oh wait I forgot I did, and look what that got me" she smiled at him.

" I know being my wife is so terrible for you, you know having a brand new house, which might I add, I allowed you to decorate head to toe, despite my reservations at a few, or maybe a lot of your design choices,"

"Humphrey do you want to sleep on the sofa tonight?" she scowled playfully in his direction.

He shook his head, before moving towards her again, "or the fact we have a wonderful son, despite who he chooses to be friends with, and let's not forget the two terror twins, speaking of which where are they?" Dan paused looking at Blair.

"Dorota's taken them to to feed the ducks at the park." She stated, "they should be back soon," she continued softly.

He nodded as he began to speak "and then theirs me, who is still, despite let's face it, your sometimes undesirable personality and annoying witty remarks, is completely and utterly in love with you." He leaned towards her and kissed her softly on the lips.

"and I love you" she whispered, feeling his breath on her cheek. Suddenly interrupted from their moment they both turned around, hearing the door shut and the sound of squealing little girls entering the house. The twins were only two and a half, but they were already the most beautiful little girls Blair had ever seen.

Dan and Blair broke apart as they came running into the kitchen, "Mommy, Daddy."

Everyone could immediately see that Grace and Olivia were the children of Dan and Blair, it was uncanny how Grace looked so much like Dan, and Olivia like Blair. Grace had dark, curly hair, just like Dan would if Blair didn't force him to cut frequently. Whereas Olivia's hair was almost completely straight, and a slightly lighter shade perfectly matching Blair's.

Dan immediately lent down and picked up Grace, "How was your day little one."

"Well daddy we went shop with mommy in morning" she stated confidently, "and then we went park with auntie Dorota just now." Dan smiled at her "Oh that sounds fun, Daddy's jealous, did you get anything nice?" he questioned

"I got the preddiest shoes Daddy" she spoke looking so pleased with her. "Oh wow you'll have to show me later." But as Dan knew the twins were never one to understand the words later she Grace immediately turned round in his arms. "Mommy I need to show Daddy my shoes now."

"Okay shall we go now?" but Grace was already gesturing for Dan to put her down so she could go try on her dress. "I'll take that as a yes then Gracey." Blair who had been talking to Olivia placed her down and the pair of them ran off quickly together.

Dan laughed before moving to leave the kitchen, "I'll go talk to Alex" he smiled before they both heard a loud "Mommy hurry up" coming from the other room.

Dan walked into his room quietly to see Alex completely focused onto the television. He was only 5 and a half but his intelligence and personality was way beyond his years. He was easily the brightest little boy in his class and Dan couldn't be prouder of him. Blair of course insisted his brains had come from her, but Dan knew different as he reminded him so much of himself as a child.

"Hey" Dan said as he approached him and sat next to him on his bed.

"Hi Daddy" he responded, but his eyes did not leave the television screen.

"How was school today?" Dan question trying to gain his attention by moving his head so it was slightly obstructing his vision of the television.

"I know mommy sent you up to talk to me." Alex replied, even Dan was amazed at how smart he was, he didn't miss a trick.

"I just wanted to check you were okay, why don't you tell me what happened, I won't tell mommy I promise." He said softly before Alex turned off the TV and put his arms around Dan.

"There so horrible to me Daddy, just because I didn't want to play stupid prince and princess games with them. I just wanted to read my book" Dan pulled Alex so he was sat on his knee, noting this was where Alex's similarities to himself became evident.

"What did they say sweetie?" Dan questioned.

"They said that you and mommy didn't want me because I was so boring." Dan couldn't believe it, how could children so young be so cruel to each other.

"Of course we want you, don't be so silly, you're the bestest thing that ever happened to us, do you understand that?" Dan stroked the top of his head, he hated seeing his child being so upset. Alex might have been unexpected but he certainly wasn't un-wanted and never would be. The conversation however brought back painful memories for Dan, who couldn't help but put his hand over the clear scar still evident on his chest. Finding out about Alex had been the best thing that had happened in his life, at a time when his world was falling apart. Memories of the argument, the car crash, people crying constantly and then his recovery came flooding back. Dan had almost been killed that night without ever finding out that Blair was pregnant, and he was so thankful that Blair and his baby hadn't been as seriously hurt in the crash as himself. Looking back at the argument, it seemed so pointless, yet another argument about those ex's who refused to accept their relationship coupled with the bad November weather and ice. Urgh the thought of it all made his stomach turn.

"Daddy what's wrong?" Alex noticed Dan's temporary loss of focus.

"Nothing little one, shall we go find mommy and little sisters?" Dan asked suddenly wanting his family to be together.

"Yes okay," he quietly replied, before Dan picked him up and walked into their Bedroom where he had no doubt the rest of his family would be.

"Mommy I'm sorry" Alex stated as Dan put him down and he ran over to hug Blair.

"Daddy look!" Grace stole his attention pointing at her feet.

"Oh their wonderful, pretty as a princess" Dan responded, glancing back over to Blair who was talking to Alex, secretly pleased that they were bonding.

" I know shall we all go watch some TV together?" Dan asked everyone in the room.

"That sounds fun doesn't it?" Blair encouraged her children to agree

"!" the girls shouted as they ran from the room, followed by Alex, who at least seemed a little brighter now.

Dan walked over and sat next to Blair who leant into him, while he placed a soft kiss on top of her head.

"I loveyou" Dan stated confidently wrapping his arms around Blair."

"You too." She responded quietly.

"Now we best go downstairs so we at least have some say in what we going to have to sit and watch for the next three hours." Dan smiled.

"Can't we just stay here, In peace and quiet?" Blair joked.

"No Waldorf we cant." He muttered before she felt herself being lifted off the bed

"Humphrey put me down!" she giggled, while failing miserably to sound angry. "I swear to god if you don't put me down" she continued from over his shoulder.

"What you gonna do Waldorf, what ya gonna do?" he smirked and carried her out of the room


End file.
